After the 3G license in China is issued, there are three operators in the domestic telecom market, and competition for users among the operators is fierce. In order to improve the loyalty of the user, retain old users and attract new users, one of the key elements is to provide high-quality network coverage.
The data statistics show that more than 70 percent of the data service is conducted indoors. With the substantial growth of the 3G users, the proportion of the data service income is increasing. In order to better absorb the indoor service volume, the indoor signal coverage quality must be improved; deep indoor coverage should be performed for the indoor area having data service demand, and deep coverage should be performed for the indoor environment where the very-important-person (VIP) client is located.
The conventional indoor data service is covered mainly through laying the twisted pair cables. The twisted pair is a common communication cable, which resists a part of the external electromagnetic interference in a way of twisting a pair of mutually insulated metal wires. Two insulated copper wires are twisted together based on a certain density, so the degree of signal interference can be reduced, and the electric waves radiated by each wire during transmission can be offset by the electric waves emitted by the other wire, and the name of ‘twisted pair’ is derived therefrom. The twisted pair is generally formed by two insulated copper wires No. 22-26 winding with one another, and in the actual use, the twisted pair is formed by wrapping multiple pairs of twisted pairs in an insulated cable sleeve. There are four pairs of twisted pairs in the conventional category 5 cables and category 5 enhanced cables, which are known as twisted pair cables. In the twisted pair cables, different wire pairs have different twisted lengths, which range from 38.1 cm to 14 cm in general, and the wires are twisted in anti-clockwise direction. The twisted length of the adjacent wire pairs is above 12.7 cm, and in general, the more dense the twisted wires, the stronger the anti-interference capability. Compared with other transmission media, the transmission distance, the channel width, the data transmission rate and the like of the twisted pair are subject to certain restrictions; however the price thereof is cheaper. The category 5 cable is one of the twisted pair cables, the winding density of the cable is increased, and high-quality insulating material with a transmission rate of 100 MHz is coated outside for voice transmission and data transmission with a maximum transmission rate of 10 Mbps, which is mainly applied to 100BASE-T and 10BASE-T networks. The Ethernet cable is the most commonly used category 5 cable. The category 5 enhanced cable is also one of the twisted pair cables, which has the characteristics of small attenuation, less crosstalk, higher attenuation and crosstalk ratio (ACR) and structural return loss, smaller time delay error and greatly improved performance. The category 5 enhanced cable is mainly applied to Gigabit Ethernet (1000 Mbps).
With the continuous improvement of the environmental awareness and health awareness of the citizens, it is very difficult to permit the access of mobile communication signal to residential areas, to set up the outdoor antennas, and to coordinate the property management. Since the 3G standard has high frequency, and is seriously blocked by walls, and the penetration loss is large, it is difficult to achieve the good indoor coverage effect depending on the macro station signal or corridor signal leakage. It is very inconvenient to arrange wires for each household. The coverage of the indoor home users often has many coordination problems, and the family indoor coverage mainly depends on macro station signal or corridor signal penetration.
At present, most of the three operators provide broadband access service for users in a fiber-to-the-x (FTTx)+local area network (LAN) mode. The optical network unit (ONU) is installed adjacent to the user corridor or weak well side, and the broadband access service is provided for users through the category 5 cable connected to the ONU. The fast Ethernet generally uses the category 5 cable, which only uses the two pairs 1-2, 3-6 of twisted pairs when transmitting the Ethernet data, with two pairs 4-5, 7-8 of twisted pairs being in idle state. Since almost all the residential households are covered with the category 5 cables, the two idle pairs of twisted pairs can be fully utilized to transmit the mobile communication signals, and the Ethernet signals and the mobile communication signals are multiplexed into the same category 5 cable to transmit to the user side. At the same time of providing the high-speed broadband for the families, the mobile communication signals can also be provided. In a period of time in the future, the Ethernet of 100 Mbps can meet the users' demands, so the two idle pairs of twisted pairs are used to transmit the mobile communication signals, and the family coverage problem of the mobile communication signals is solved, which is a fast and cost-saving solution. The family coverage can be realized in this way whether it is 2G mobile communication signals, or 3G mobile communication signals. A solution for solving the indoor mobile communication signal coverage is provided for the three operators.